Catch Your Death
by Jo-chan345
Summary: Four best friends in high school are brought to another demention. Whats with these new abilities they have? Who is this Aku person? Will they ever get home? Be nice, wait no nevermind, be honest Inu/Kag, Mir/San
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Kagome? Kagome! Hello, is anyone home? Kagome!!" This snapped Kagome out of her trance-like state, that, and the fact that her best friend had punched her in the arm. "Ow!! Sango, what the heck was that for?!" Both Kagome and Sango were speaking in harsh whispers due to the fact that they were still in class.

"You just like spaced out. I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes straight. What's up with you?" Sango whispered while looking around for the teacher, making sure they wouldn't get into trouble.

"Nothing, just daydreaming I guess. You know how much I hate algebra, especially on Thursdays." Sango just nodded in understanding. There was a very simple and clear reason for this, and made complete sense, at least in Kagome's mind. Thursdays are close to Fridays which means weekend, which also means no school, because of this, Thursdays seemed unnecessarily long.

"Oh true, but stay with me, I can't suffer through this alone." Then Sango made the puppy dog face that you'd have to be made of stone not to melt at. Sango actually loved math, but it was their teacher that was the problem. He spoke at such a low monotone voice that everyone was half asleep within five minutes, and it was an eighty minute class.

"Fine, fine, I'll try, just put that face away". Kagome could barely look at the dark eyes of her friend with that heart-tugging expression. However, as soon as the words escaped her lips, Sango's face lit up and she got a huge smile that was nearly too big for her face. Kagome looked at her notebook and chuckled a bit, then looked up at her teacher for a second to see where he was.

"To find the hypotenuse of a right triangle can be found using the Pythagorean Theorem. The formula is-" Oh my gosh this is just horrible and sad. It sounded like "Blah blah bla-bla-bla- blah" Kagome laughed a little, Sango say her laugh and just joined in. Sango then looked at the wall clock above the classroom door. _You've got to be kidding_ _me!! There's still a half and hour!! Man, now I know from experience why Kagome hates Thursdays. This is ridiculous_. Sango poked Kagome in the arm

"We still have a half and hour left" Sango said in a pained voice. "Are you serious, feels like we've been here for three hours!" Kagome replied matching Sango's voice. _Oh well, I have this song stuck in my head, I'll write the lyrics down, hopefully it'll kill some time._ With that she began writing the lyrics to the song Breathe Me by Sia.

Help, I have done it again

I have been here many times before

Hurt myself again today

And the worst part is there's no one else to blame

Be my friend

Hold me, wrap me up

Unfold me, I am small

And needy warm me up

And breathe me

Ouch, I have lost myself again

Lost myself and I'm nowhere to be found

Yet, I think that I might break

Lost myself again

And I feel

Unsafe

Sango looked over and saw what her friend was doing, and followed suit, nut wrote the lyrics to her favorite song, Never too late by Three Days Grace

This world will never be

What I expected

And if I don't belong

Who would've guessed it

I will not leave alone

Everything that I own

To make you feel like

It's not too late

It's never too late

Even if I say

It'll be alright

Still I hear you say

You want to end your life

Now and again we try

To just stay alive

Maybe we'll turn it all around

Cuz it's not too late

It's never too late

No one will ever see

This side reflected

And if there's something wrong

Who would've guessed it

And I have left alone

Everything that I own

To make you feel like

It's not too late

It's never too late

_**RING!! **_They were out of the classroom before the sound even finished. They could barely hear the teacher yell " Look at chapter 2-9!!"

"Is it just me, or was that especially brutal today" Sango said, her eyes closed and eyes back.

"It's cuz it's Thursday"

Ok, chapter 1 of my first fanfic, hope you liked it, if not plz tell me and i'll try to fix it, thank ya,

review review review !!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry this took so long to update, no excuses (goes in to corner to be emo) Ok get over it, hehe, here's chapter 2, chapter 3 its comin soon

Chapter 2

Kagome and Sango, after they escaped the dreaded class, caught up with their friends Miroku and Inuyasha. They both had black hair but Inyasha's was down to nearly his butt while Miroku's was always in a ponytail buy still somewhat long-ish.

"Hello my dear Sango, how are you doing this fine day?" Miroku piped to Sango

"Oh well we just barely made it through the most brutally boring class in the world and-".

Sango had to stop because she felt a hand on butt, only one person is stupid enough to do that, and that one person got slapped so hard across the face that he saw stars.

"You lecher!!" Kagome and Inuyasha just sweatdropped and sighed. They were hoping that their friend would learn before Sango killed him.

"Hey, you guys wanna just skip the rest of the day? I don't think I can make it through another five minutes." Inuyasha said, hoping to lighten the moment.

"Yeah lets go!!" Sango and Kagome said together, Miroku attempted to chime in but it came out as more of a groan because he was still a wee bit disoriented.

So they left with the swarm of hurrying students all around as their cover. They hoped in Inuyasha's car (because he's the oldest of all of them therefore the only one able to drive at the moment) and went to Kagome's house, just because they knew her mom didn't care nor was home. Once they got in, they went crazy. Kagome went to her room and got her speakers and blasted the music, the boys went into the kitchen and grabbed everything they could carry.

While they were dancing. eating, basically partying, Sango turned down the music and stood on the coffee table in the middle of the room.

"I can't believe we did this but I'm so glad we did, we needed a break, and a party, well i did at least, so I think we should all thank Kagome for letting us use her house as our entertainment, well in a way." Kagome joined her best friend on the table, secretly praying that it wouldn't break.

" Aww thanks Sango, but i also think we should thank Inuya-" she heard noises, coming from somewhere, she almost thought that someone was breaking into the house, but no, it was more far away.

"Kagome? What's the matter?" Miroku asked, concerned/

"Don't you hear that noise?" The other three started to concentrate, hear what their friend was hearing.

"I hear it"

"Me too"

"It sounds like it's coming from the shrine." They all looked at each other for a second, then bolted for said shrine, to catch who was making the noise, and if it wasn't a person, to find out who it was. When they reached the shrine, no one was there, but the noise was still there. It was coming from a trap door in the floor. Kagome knew it was used for storage, but junk never does this. Then, something new happened, there was no longer just noise coming from the door, but now a strange, bright light.

"What's going on?" As soon as the words left Miroku's mouth, the door opened and a strange force sucked them all in. They were surrounded in a purple-ish pink light, feeling as if they were being pulled in ten different directions. The pain was getting to all of them. Just as they really couldn't take it anymore, it was over and they were flying through the air and landed on a field of grass. Kagome could tell she was near Inuyasha, she was looking up to see if he was ok, but what she saw, she would have never expected.

I hope this chapter was better than my first, I know it was kinda boring, but thank you Daddy's Pixie for the review and Im working on it. Thank you and I swear chapter 3 will be coming out much sooner.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Inuyasha? Is that you?" No it couldn't be, this person had silver hair that glistened in the sunlight and amber eyes and…doggie ears? Kagome had to try her hardest to resist the urge to touch them.

"Of course it's me! Who the hell else would this be?" Yup, that was definitely him.

"Um, you don't look like, well, you."

"What the hell do you mean?" Kagome looked around and was relieved to see that her bag had come with her. She took out her mirror, handed it to Inuyasha so he could see what she was talking about. While he was looking, she looked around to make sure the other two were okay.

Miroku and Sango looked fine, and the same, but they had strange things around them. Sango had this huge thing that looked like a boomerang and seemed to be longer than she was tall. Miroku had a staff that was a circle at the top with rings hanging around it.

"**WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO ME!!" **Apparently, Inuyasha just saw himself.

"Maybe we should go to that little town over there and ask for help, and hopefully some answers." Sango finally chimed in. The other three agreed and off they went.

They walked for what seemed like hours through the forest, the town had looked so much closer when they were sitting around the well. Once they finally reached the village, they had to look around for people who could help, and not recommend them to the nearest insane asylum. They found an old lady in front of a small hut, just sweeping. The four exchanged glances, and silently agreed that this would probably be their best hope.

"Excuse me," Miroku spoke up, " but, and this may sound a little weird, we just came out of a well, with these things and all we want are some answers. So we were hoping you could help us." The woman looked at all of them wide eyed in shock. The group began to think what they had fear was happening.

"So the legends are true." Her voice was barely above a whisper, and her expression hadn't changed in the slightest. "Oh, how rude of me, please come in, my name is Kaede, and the names of ye are?" And as they walked in, they said their names to the mysterious woman. Inuyasha was surprised that she didn't seem freaked out by his appearance, yet at the same time, relieved.

"So, ye have just come out of the well, have ye?" They all looked at each other. At first with fear that she was going to call for the padded rooms, then with confusion, at the calm, conversational way she said it, like it happened everyday.

"Well, um yes ma'am, i know it sounds crazy but-" Sango started, but was cut off by Kaede.

"Yes, it would sound crazy if one hadn't been waiting for this for this moment for a long time." Now they were definately confused. Kaede could read their confusion in their faces, and decided to fill them in.

"Well, there was a legend that many thousands of years ago, there were four warriors, one a half demon, one a demon hunter, one a monk, and the last a miko. They fought ferociously against the most evil in the world, who was called Aku. They gave all they could to hurl him into the pits of hell, but the last thing he said was 'I will be back mark my word, and no one will ever be able to stop me.' The fighters agreed that if he ever did come back, they would find a way to do the same and get rid of him for good. Lately, unexplainable things have been happening. Houses bursting into flame out of nowhere, demons showing up left and right constantly. And all of us are positive that it is Aku come back to finish what he started. We've been praying that those warriors would keep their promise as well, and save us. And they have, they came back, today." Kaede concluded, looking at each of them.

None of them had moved, and barely breathed the entire time. They couldn't believe what was going on. Kaede was looking expectedly at them, waiting for them to do or say something, anything.

"Hello? Anyone going to say anything?" She wondered, getting a bit worried by this time.

"Are you sure its us? Like you could be mistaken, and some other people will come through the well and know what they're doing" Sango said, finally.

"No one has come through that well in 3 thousand years, i am pretty sure ye are the ones."

"Whoa" That was the only word that Inuyasha could manage to say. "So uh, what do we do? How do we stop this Aku person?

**Ok 3rd chapter, so soo sorry it took me soo long to update but i really promise to update sooner schools almost over,(Yay!!) So i will have a lot of time. Please review ppppppllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeeee**

**jo-chan xD**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kaede smiled, maybe this would mean that they would help. "Well, there are five stones of power at different points of this land. And each represents an element of our world. Fire, water, earth, air, and wood. Legend says that these stones reunited are the only thing that could forever rid the world of Aku."

" So, what happens if we don't reunite these stones and Aku really does come back?" Kagome pitched in, slightly afraid of what the answer may be.

"Well, Aku would come back, and either kill all of us, or he will hold everyone captive and make this a hell on earth, literally." Kaede added grimly.

"Well no pressure there." Miroku mused, " So Sango, we have less time now apparently, so will you please bear my child while we - -" Miroku was cut off by a slap to the face, and fell off his chair. Sango was now furious that the lecher couldn't even keep his head out of the gutter while discussing something this serious. Everyone else sweatdropped and poor Kaede was very confused.

" So lady Kaede, how do we learn how to use these weird thing we have now?" Sango said while a vein in her head was still throbbing.

"Umm, well," Kaede started, still trying to recover, staring at the still dazed Miroku on the floor, "I think that you are the demon slayer, so you will have to learn, your weapon will be a hirokosu"

Sango looked at her huge boomerang, "Oh, so thats what you call this thing."

"Yes, and you, the one with the colorful language" Kaede noted looking at Inuyasha

"Haha very funny names Inuyasha, so what am i?"

"You're the half demon, and you have a lot of power and your sword there," tilting her head in the direction of the sword lying by his leg, "is called the tetsuiga, and it has emmense power that you must find on your own."

"Oh much help old hag" Inuyasha added under his breath, but Kaede still heard him. She decided to ignore it.

"And you, i believe you said your name was Kagome?" Kagome nodded in affirmation, "You are the miko, you can shoot sacred arrows that work against most demons."

While this was happening, Miroku was just getting up and recovering from the epic slap he recieved from Sango.

"And what about me?" He said as he was getting up, rubbing his cheek.

"You are a monk and possess huge spiritual powers and if you look at your right hand, you would see that you have a hole in it," at this Miroku looked at his right hand and began to remove the beads and cloth before he was stopped by Kaede, "NO! Don't take that off untill it's needed, that is your windtunnel and can suck anything into its massive void, it holds no danger to you, but to anyone or thing around you.

"Kagome, i will be able to help you train the most because i myself am a miko as well, but you guys, " Kaede met the eyes of everyone else in the circle, "I will help you as much as i can with the things i remember from the last battle. Ok so lets go!"

Everyone was slightly taken aback by the sudden change in mood of the elderly woman. But nontheless reluctantly got up and went outside to begin their training.

_Sorry this chapter was shorter than my others and took so long but i had writers block and its over now so i will definitely be writing more and sooner _


End file.
